1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to child's behavioral control devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's behavioral calendar apparatus wherein the same is arranged to indicate degree of behavior or misbehavior of a child per a given time frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various calendar devices are utilized throughout the prior art as teaching and learning devices and are exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,862,505 to Keith, et al; 4,783,922 to Moore; 3,702,507 to Romey; 4,863,386 to Maxey; and 4,128,990 to Phillips to effect the calculation of various teaching and learning components such as calendar days.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved child's behavioral calendar apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in effecting a behavioral marking of various child's behavioral events and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.